


Virgin Carnival Night

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3D5V, 5N5V, Androgyny, Dirty Talk, I dont give a fuck, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, androgynous Vergil, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 这就是我的七夕（草）就算我没对象，我老婆维吉尔也必须有,给5D戴绿帽3D+5N/5V 接受就进来嗷 今天摸鱼磨磨蹭蹭这个标题感谢蟹哥，这是蟹哥的建议（笑死）处男狂欢夜





	Virgin Carnival Night

**Author's Note:**

> CP Nero/Vergil Dante/Vergil（5N+3D/5V）
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil Mpreg PWP Dirty-talk NTR 3P 女性器官描写 
> 
> Dante→3D 尼禄→5N 维吉尔→5V 但丁→5D
> 
> 七夕节快乐嗷

面前的是谁？

Dante一时之间不知道该如何作答，吞咽了口唾沫只感到嘴里发干的可怕，他不敢迈出一步拖累这宛若保护色的阴影当中。

年轻的少年曾目睹过不少欢爱交配的场景，他们大多数出现在书籍粗糙的描写或者是街道小巷子的噪音中，或者是隐藏在夜晚蔓延开的欲望纯粹梦境里，可Dante从来没有如此直面且近距离的观察一场货真价实的性爱，尤其是主角之一是他的双胞胎兄长——维吉尔。

他是维吉尔，Dante可以肯定，可是他却又不是Dante所接触的维吉尔。

他看起来要比前几个小时愤怒地抓着阎魔刀离开Dante身边不知去处的维吉尔要更加成熟，更加饱满，让Dante想起来了今天中午奶油杯上最大最为饱满的殷红草莓，底部已经深红呈现出烂熟的紫，他所深深呼出的每一口气息都让Dante感到一阵无名的瘙痒。

他在跟谁做爱，Dante不知道，年轻的半魔人想要看清楚那被揉乱的蓬松浅色银发与挺立的鼻梁，这个人是这个时间段的自己吗？貌似不是，他不应该如此的年轻，Dante尝试着从认识的人员里找到可能性名单，最后却徒劳无获。

维吉尔在此刻骑在一个人的身上，发出浅浅的喘息和低吟，他的眼角渗出情欲晕染的红，发红充血的乳首与夹在两腹之间挺立的滴水老二足够让Dante突然意识到这类似于强奸的场景之中他的哥哥是多么的享受，即便他的手腕上有外翻的皮层伤口，逆着光透着疼。

粗大的阴茎埋塞在维吉尔的体内，随着情动的摆腰和上下的进出拉扯出乳白色的粘稠丝液，扁平无多少肉的臀部被一双强有力的手揉搓摁在手心里，Dante不是瞎子，感谢半魔人赐予的优良视力，他可以看得清楚其中一只手是机械义肢，这还是个残疾人吗——他天真的想到。

这可远远地超过了Dante短浅的性爱阅历范围，一直觉得自身比对做爱一窍不通的维吉尔要厉害不少的年轻人在此刻陷入了短暂的惊愕，拨开浅层的不理解与好奇之下却是翻滚欲要出口的嫉妒，他可还没有见过维吉尔会是这么一副放荡的模样，维吉尔对他的表情永远都是那么的冷淡，仿佛面对烦人的苍蝇。

双腿大开到几乎不可思议的幅度只为了让体内的粗大触及到更为深处——这对于维吉尔平时握着阎魔分腿扎下马步差不了多少，鼻尖发红的模样为维吉尔增添了一副不相符配的委屈与无辜，夹着泪水却仍旧固执保持淡漠的眼睛紧紧地盯着面前脸红的可以跟东方灯笼作比较的尼禄。

在体内横冲直撞带来的快意让维吉尔软了腰，有好几次乱了节奏反被尼禄掌握在上风，粗大的前端无章法的蹭擦在敏感点附近让维吉尔嘴角泄露出为数不多的甜腻叫唤，他紧紧地抓住尼禄的短发，通过手中力气的增减告诉这名男孩哪里做得很好，而哪里还需要继续加强。

尼禄抽抽鼻子，维吉尔咬的实在是太紧了，紧致且多汁的体内将他给伺候的舒服，突如其来的夹紧曾让尼禄好几次差点就射了出来，半蜷缩着脚趾闷紧腰部，将呼吸从脱离轨道的节奏上拉回，盯着维吉尔还残留着浅浅牙印的前胸，眼神一路急促且大胆的往下挪移，落在维吉尔无人管会的小家伙身上，前端断断续续挤出的半乳色黏液实诚地展现出维吉尔即将沦陷在高潮的顶峰。

怪不得他曾听到过但丁形容他的父亲是一个天生的处女，当时维吉尔拿阎魔的刀鞘无声且狠狠地揣上了但丁的腹部，让后者忙不停的捂着嘴打量着不远处还假装没有听见的尼禄。

——你的演技很差，也只有但丁这个蠢货会相信这个距离是不会让你听见的，尼禄还记得维吉尔先前是如何评判他的，被戳穿的男孩还尝试着结结巴巴地用脏话组成的无力理由进行辩驳，最后突然意识到发烫的耳根与炸红的面部早已吹响了投降的号角。

“你快要射了，尼禄，唔嗯、我说的对吗？”维吉尔为这场无声的博弈火上浇油，他双手撑在尼禄结实的大腿上，刻意挪起精瘦的腰杆在重重地落在尼禄的跨上，他能清楚地感受到尼禄的身体顿的一下僵硬了；维吉尔说这句话的时候整个声线都在颤抖，他可不想丢人的抢先在处男之前先射出来，敏感的阴唇摩擦着尼禄硬挺的阴毛，沾上不少暧昧的水液，快感宛若蚂蚁般堆积在胸前。

“还差的远了，父亲。”出乎意料的，维吉尔听见男孩闷闷地如此回答道，圆滚的眼睛盯着他带有一种不可反抗的魄力，尼禄却不知道在此途中他自身将下嘴唇咬的发红。

为了向父亲证明这一点，尼禄将维吉尔推到在床上，将细瘦纤长的双腿摁压到维吉尔的胸前，将后者一塌糊涂的胯间完美地展现在半空中，被粗壮顶开的细嫩阴道一时之间合不拢正开着口收缩推挤着甬道里的粘液，被阴茎顶开而朝外翻的阴唇如同一张无行索求的贪婪小嘴，姗姗来迟的危机感让维吉尔抓紧了手下可怜的床单，可却还要倔强地昂起脑袋不示弱的反盯着尼禄，

“证明给我看。”

两人之间的对话几乎一字不漏传入到Dante的耳朵里，在角落燥热的不知道是否抬腿离开的年轻人又一次的挽留在原地，我就看一会然后就去找维吉尔，——他还在自欺欺人的自我安慰道，如同被钉住在原地，但丁迈不开步伐的同时，他也不知道该如何面对裤裆里早已硬的发疼的阴茎。

维吉尔终于维持不住他刻意伪装的淡定与从容，Dante听到他在肉体清脆的撞击声之中发出低低的哭声，用来握着可媲美艺术品阎魔刀的手紧紧地抓住背对着Dante的身躯，修剪平整的指甲在其上留下新鲜的疼痛抓痕，架在尼禄肩膀上的腿有好几次绷出完美的弧度。

Dante多么嫉妒那名此刻操弄着维吉尔的男子，如果是他，此刻一定会控制不住俯身去将兄长眼睫毛上沾有的晶莹泪珠亲吻干净，黏糊糊地纠缠在维吉尔身边告诉他有多么的爱他——即便维吉尔很有可能会用一个不屑的白眼回应。

现在的体位让维吉尔根本没法招架住尼禄有力且野蛮的撞击，柔韧性极好的身躯被红了眼的尼禄折叠成不可思议的角度，臀部被拍击到发烫嫩红，离开了缰绳控制的野狗不知廉耻地在维吉尔的身上吮吸舔弄留下属于自己的痕迹，标记上属于自身的气味，浓重的鼻息毫无保留地喘在白皙的脖颈之上激荡起细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

维吉尔早已控制不住外表的矜持与游刃有余，呜咽的恳求被尼禄不加修饰的亲吻啃咬化作呜呜的模糊叫唤，不知何时维吉尔射了出来，粘稠的精液有不少喷溅在尼禄的腹部上，在双臂的拥护之下身体轻微痉挛，他一定会为刚才的自大感到后悔的——尼禄心里暗暗地想到。

“停下，尼禄！”维吉尔几乎是尖叫的喊出这句话，生怕再不说那不断挺进深处的阴茎自下往上将喉咙堵住，想要让尼禄慷慨地施舍于他喘息的机会，尼禄将速度放缓，关心的等待维吉尔喘一会气在将未完成的话语说完。

我一定又一次丢人的哭了——维吉尔侧过面部不去直视尼禄，他只是想要短暂地喘息一会，却给了年轻人一个错误的暗示——他做的太过火将维吉尔给惹怒了，或者是他做的并不够好让父亲感到失望极了。

尼禄猛地停下了身体的动作，有一大半还卡在维吉尔的体内，进也不是退也不是，诡异的感觉让维吉尔疑惑的将脑袋转回来，瞬间他就后悔了，只看到尼禄低垂的眉毛与闪烁着手足无措光彩的瞳眸，让维吉尔不合时宜的联想到了前段时间在马路边看到的博美奶狗，毛茸茸的瞪大眼睛巴巴地盯着他看。

“不要射在里面。你没戴套对吧。”喘了好一会维吉尔才憋出这么一句牛头不对马嘴的话，他丝毫不怀疑假若不中途停下再一次点醒这名被好胜冲昏脑袋的年轻人的话，等会黏糊糊的肯定是满肚子的精液不好清理，更糟糕的话也许他会怀上新的孩子，该死的孕期。

尼禄抿了抿嘴，也没点头更没摇头，最后张开嘴在维吉尔架在其肩膀上的腿肚子咬了一口，维吉尔权当这是沉默的应允，小孩子的确是难以伺候，得用相应的甜头作为交换——再一次陷入情欲浪潮之中的维吉尔晕乎乎地想到，他讨厌做不等价交换。

Dante突然醒悟到面前另外一位主人公名字是“尼禄”，不过无论怎么想破脑筋，Dante都没法想到除了维吉尔和他之外第三名拥有浅白色头发的男子，不过唯一能肯定的事情便是尼禄一定把维吉尔给抓疼了，Dante愤愤的想到，可是他却一直没有等到维吉尔用阎魔刀或者是幻影剑逼迫这名不懂分寸的混蛋远离一点，而是用攀升的呻吟与越发大张的双腿变相的忍受更为变本加厉的对待。

“不，尼禄，不，”维吉尔想要撑起上半身从两人交联在一块之处离开，这不过是浪费精力的无用举动，尼禄并没有听从维吉尔刚才所说的命令，毕竟他都没有点头表示他会遵循会射在外面，他生硬的顶撞开维吉尔微张的子宫口外道，扣住维吉尔下意识想要逃离的身躯容不得其离开，低吼了一声将压抑了许久的液体一滴不漏的射在维吉尔的体内，完全只顾着自己射精爽快的男孩丝毫没有注意到维吉尔在他身下颤抖的拱起腰肢，丝毫不顾脸面呢喃着不成语句的碎片。

“嘿，他叫你停下来，你没有听到吗，你这个混蛋！”尼禄还未来得及从维吉尔收缩的子宫口带来的无与伦比快感之中回味开来，面部上传来火辣辣的疼痛，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在口腔里，从背后偷袭的小人力度之大让尼禄不得不偏过一边的脑袋承受。

维吉尔和尼禄都被惊讶到了——尤其是维吉尔，他在情欲的尾韵中挣扎地想要分辨这清脆且熟悉的嗓音到底是哪个乳臭未干的小子。

这一拳倒是将尼禄给惹怒了，一句脏话率先送给打扰他与父亲温存时光的傻逼，扭过脑袋瞪着面前熟悉却又年轻的面孔也不由得愣住了，这不该会是——尼禄打量着男子身上张扬的红色与颇为放荡不羁的穿着，老天这个世界上除了Dante之外还有谁会将一条粗带子遮住胸部的——但丁吧，准确而言，可能是年轻的但丁。

总不能说是另外一个弟弟吧？尼禄不敢确定，只是防备地盯着面前不甘示弱会瞪的男子，他看起来要比自己小，在尼禄浅薄的印象中Dante还未如此的朝气蓬勃，难听一点就是油腻感还没有如此严重，直到维吉尔半支撑起身子带有试探性的问道，“Dante？”

“当然，除了我之外还有谁配叫Dante？”Dante耸了耸肩膀一副无所谓的样子，维吉尔半皱起眉头，一半是因为突然出现的未成年年轻烦人精，一半是因为尼禄实在是射的太多了让他黏糊的感到不适，可他们两人之间纠缠的如此紧密，他动一动腰肢除了一阵战栗的快意之外任何实际性的用途都没有展开。

“我知道你是维吉尔，我当然知道，就算是死我都会记得你的样子的，老哥，”这个横叉在两人性爱的Dante继续发表他的言论，尤其是Dante无意之间扫过维吉尔充满性爱气味的慵懒身躯，后知后觉的害羞让Dante心虚的将声线抬高了好几度，一根手指指到了尼禄的面前，“你这个混蛋到底是哪里打来的，真他妈的欠打，我哥都跟你说了停下来了，你是聋子吗？”

他们花了一些时间解释了人物关系，得知尼禄其实是维吉尔的亲生儿子之后，经历浅薄的Dante一瞬间呆愣在原地不再动弹，现在的他对于春梦里主角是自己双胞胎哥哥都感到羞愧和无地自容，更不用说现在完全击溃伦理三观的场面。

尼禄还是第一次看到Dante如此慌乱的模样，不由得感到无名的骄傲——虽然维吉尔并不知道这两个半斤八两的家伙到底在想什么，一个尼禄足够让维吉尔感到郁闷，现在还多了一名未成年的Dante，老天他还没有尼禄年纪大，维吉尔烦躁的捂住发疼的额头，这个愚笨讨打的模样倒是一点都没有变。

“尼禄，起来，我们现在应该将这个Dante送回到他原本的地方去。”维吉尔推了推圈坏在腰肢上的手，被尼禄这个宛若孩童生怕外人抢夺心爱玩具的手法给惹笑了，真的是幼稚的家伙，维吉尔心里冷哼了一声如此想到。

可尼禄完美地再一次表现出了他喜欢反抗长辈的幼稚的叛逆，他将维吉尔往怀里抱的更为紧凑一点，脑袋埋在父亲的肩头上，像是撒娇一般用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着维吉尔脖颈上的敏感点，假若不是他硬起的阴茎蹭着维吉尔的臀部，年长者差点就被这种做法给骗了过去。

“回去就让他自己一个人回去，”在维吉尔愤怒的眼神里倒映出尼禄不满的面庞，他可不想要让这名也叫做Dante的混蛋打扰他与维吉尔共处的时间。

尼禄清楚地知道光是耍嘴皮子功夫是没有办法将他父亲说服的，于是这名顽劣的孩子一手顺着一边摩挲到维吉尔的阴蒂，毫无手法的搓捏着这颗粉嫩的小豆子直到它从褶皱里再一次抬起头来，紧接着两根手指探入维吉尔湿漉漉的洞口，指腹摩挲着外口的细腻阴唇，不知道穴道里黏糊的液体是新分泌的爱液亦或是刚才射进去的精液，像是小孩子赌气的口吻从背后传来，

“让他从哪里滚过来就从哪里滚回去，他妈的我才不管他会经历什么。父亲，你知道你现在湿的可怕吗？”

“蠢货！”在尼禄手指的爱抚抽插之下维吉尔说话的硬气都少了一大半，黏腻的水声让维吉尔羞愧的红了耳根，没有高领外衣的遮拦一览无遗，无法避免的事实就是他的确正如尼禄所说的那样又一次勃起了。

抬头看到了Dante还在消化的愚蠢面庞，不打一处消了大半的怒气又一次涌上心头，他怎么就突然出现在这里了呢？被维吉尔这么一指责的尼禄反倒变本加厉了，没有人告诉尼禄过在脾气固执这一方面可以说是较为成功地遗传了维吉尔的倔强，他的确想不明白为何维吉尔总是要偏袒Dante那么多，他们世界里那个吊儿郎当的老混球也就算了，现在莫名其妙出现的未成年版本居然也要跟他分一杯羹。

一只手掐上维吉尔的下巴强迫他半跪在床上扬起脑袋，明明父亲的雌穴已经湿的都滴水到尼禄的粗大上，可维吉尔仍旧咬紧牙关强忍着体内的怒火，强逼着让尼禄松开自己紧接着再去送Dante回到原本的时空。

尼禄不想，也不愿意，他现在多么想要告诉维吉尔现在他身上闻起来糟糕极了，难不成他的父亲要顶着一副遍布情欲痕迹的邋遢身躯，流着水的小穴与勃起的阴茎亲手将Dante送回到正确的时空里吗，他可不想要在这种无聊的事情上牺牲太多他两人之间的共存。

在维吉尔固执地想要低头狠狠地咬上尼禄虎口的刹那，没有得到任何预兆与许可，尼禄再一次操入了维吉尔的体内，假若不是尼禄掐住他的脖颈作为依靠点，维吉尔很有可能发软直接倒在Dante面前撅着臀部跟一只处于发情期的母龙没有太多区别，只不过维吉尔的尾巴还好好的藏在皮肉之下罢了。

这一次不再像是第一次进入那般困难，前几十分钟前尼禄还是头一次操进维吉尔阴茎之下隐藏的雌穴，谁知道他外表看起来不近人情甚至是性冷淡的父亲居然拥有与女人一样的器官，魔人的自我愈合能力让维吉尔就是一个永远的处女，尼禄并不怀疑等到事后他伸手帮父亲处理体内余留的精液，一定能在藏在最为深处的地方掏出与血液混杂为淡粉色的粘稠。

维吉尔大抽着气，他不敢轻易乱动，尼禄这一次实在是直接进入的太深了，几乎再一次顶弄在他的子宫外口，如果再深一点可能就会突破滑腻的子宫口；他居然被这个不懂时间撕裂带来后遗症的年轻混球被钉在阴茎上，大张着嘴仿佛要将体内过多的快感通过喘息的方式发泄出来。

刚才的那句咒骂倒是将Dante给骂醒了，语调跟他赌气消失的兄长如出一辙，Dante的脸因为面前的活春宫再一次红了一个程度，从Dante的身上维吉尔看到了尼禄之前手足无措的样子——两个年轻半魔人的处男行为让维吉尔一时之间不知道该如何嘲笑，维吉尔重重咬上尼禄嘴唇的同时，斜着眼睛糟糕的发现Dante的胯下也硬起了一大块。

“所以说，呃，我可以问一下尼禄的父亲是谁吗？”Dante不分场合傻头傻脑的问了一句，他的确很想知道尼禄到底是维吉尔跟谁生下来的孩子，是自己吗？

维吉尔狠狠地瞪了Dante一眼，即便被尼禄撞散了不少往日高高在上的孤傲，可这名年轻的小鬼头被吓得半句话都不敢再憋一句屁话，只是默默地打量着他日后年长的双胞胎兄长是如何在尼禄的操弄之下断断续续地发出呻吟与咒骂。

一条腿被尼禄抬高，坐在床上的Dante能清晰的看到维吉尔身下的雌穴是如何贪婪地吃进去尼禄的老二，满满当当的被撑开不留任何缝隙，拉扯出一点距离的时候谄媚的阴道还被拉扯出挽留弥补所有瘙痒空虚的柱身。

Dante从不知道维吉尔居然有这个独特的器官，怪不得老哥说尼禄是他生下来的孩子，他只知道维吉尔打从青春期的某天之后不再跟他待在一块，甚至身体的接触也大大的减少到没有，伴随着肉体碰撞的声响与咕啾的水声，维吉尔一手抓扯住尼禄细碎的短发，一声走调的呻吟从喉咙深处挤出，他并不怀疑这名吃醋的孩子会用年轻人特有的朝气和无序的手法将他再次毫无颜面的草哭在这张床上。

维吉尔挺立的阴茎在Dante面前随着尼禄的进出而甩弄着，可怜的小家伙已经没有什么可以射出来了，从开张的马眼流出的不过是半透明的液体，Dante顿了顿，眼睛一抬便看到维吉尔睁着一双藏着眼泪的眼睛仍旧尝试着用不可反抗的魄力瞪着他，却被尼禄一手再次拉回在两人不可见底的情欲深渊之中。

Dante舔了舔发干的嘴唇，未来得及摘掉护套的手抓住维吉尔的根部，惹得维吉尔的大腿哆嗦好一阵，年轻的Dante虽然不知道该如何用巧妙的口交技巧服侍他历经许多性事的兄长，不过单纯的温热口腔与灵活滑腻的舌头足够让维吉尔舒适的在叫唤的途中不小心磕到自身的舌尖。

他粗劣且磕磕巴巴的手法让维吉尔根本猜不出来下一秒会被舔弄吮吸在哪里，被枪剑摩擦到起皱的护套大范围疼痛地摩挲着维吉尔的柱身，第一次给人口交的年轻Dante像是孩童天真舔弄棒棒糖一般用舌尖顶弄着维吉尔的前端，骚弄着不断冒出黏液的小口黏膜，时不时未来得及包裹好的牙齿磨蹭到上表层，疼痛与衍生的快感让维吉尔呜咽不断。

再加上身后尼禄像是比斗一般幼稚的冲撞，他一直都学得很快——维吉尔晃晃悠悠的想到，即便是在做爱这码事上也发挥着不少的天赋，他早就找到了维吉尔埋藏很低的敏感点，现在正不断地顶弄销魂的凸起，前后的夹击让维吉尔眼前有些泛白——虽然少不了尼禄掐住他脖子的功劳，深红的胸口大幅度起伏只为吸入更多黏腻的空气已取得短暂的清醒。

Dante一边小心翼翼地舔弄着维吉尔的同时，一边大胆且放纵的打量着维吉尔的所有模样，房间内空气潮湿且不定，蠢蠢欲动的占有与魔力让在场的三个人都将做道德与伦理远远地丢到脑后，对于半魔人而言仿佛人类的道德观是不适用的。

曾好几次站起来直视着维吉尔和尼禄，他当然收到不少来自于另外一个年轻家伙的眼神警告，放心啦，暂时不对他有什么打算的，他朝着一手紧紧圈在维吉尔腹部的尼禄耸耸肩，低头将所有注意力投放在维吉尔挺立的乳尖。

这里应该就是日后维吉尔哺乳的地方了吧，Dante默默地想到，他无法想象日后他与维吉尔日后到底会经历什么，说实话，到现在Dante还没看到现在年龄段的自己，张开湿热的嘴附上维吉尔的胸前，像是孩童一般吮吸着维吉尔的乳房，故意缩小嘴边的范围啃咬着深色的乳晕范围，舌尖挑拨着维吉尔逐渐放大的乳孔。

另外一只手掐弄揉捏着维吉尔的另一边，指腹稍稍用力将乳头往下摁压，完全没有经验的Dante并不知道他是否让维吉尔感到舒服，事实上他也是弄疼维吉尔的混蛋之一，对敏感乳尖的拉扯吮吸的疼痛让维吉尔夹紧了体内，惹得尼禄差点就草草的射在维吉尔绞紧的阴道里。

将维吉尔的双乳搞得又红又肿，他给尼禄喂奶的时候也会是这样吗，被牙床吮吸摁压到充血挺立，乳白的汁水是否是从那微微开张的小洞里向外淌流到婴儿贪婪的嘴舌里，维吉尔的胸部这么小那么没有肉，奶水的储存应该并不多，也许一分泌就兜不住往外流，将他贴身的暗色背心给搞得湿漉漉黏糊糊的。

Dante趴在维吉尔的胸前嗅闻着这个年龄段维吉尔才有的气味晕沉沉地想到，他的维吉尔可没有这股让其形容不出的气味，让Dante只感到一阵饥肠辘辘的烦躁，想要张开嘴用力的在其身上留下一个深深的痕迹。

放过维吉尔的胸前，Dante再一次半跪在维吉尔的胯下舔弄着他兄长的小东西，捕捉到汗水是如何凝聚成珠从兄长精瘦的腹部上淌流而下，还能明白过多的水声是如何传出，又是如何顺着维吉尔发红的绷紧大腿内部滴落到膝盖弯，他不知道和他相仿年纪的维吉尔在日后是否也会和现在面前的维吉尔一样在情欲的鞭策之下只剩下呻吟求饶的份，不得不说这可比Dante所做的所有一切春梦来的大胆且刺激，尤其是他澄澈的瞳眸里丝毫分明地倒映出维吉尔的腹部是如何浅浅印出尼禄在他体内的形状。

维吉尔的尖叫少了后半截，他的手悬留在半空中还未来得及推开仍旧埋在他胯下的Dante，本还想在年轻的弟弟面前保持兄长应有的尊严与高傲全部被尼禄搅得一塌糊涂，一想到如此维吉尔更加不满愤恨的哭了起来，该死的，他什么时候哭哭啼啼的和一个小女孩一样，明明场上的处子应该是另外两个。

Dante只感到脸上铺洒不少的水花，并不只有精液才有的腥味，透明的水液将Dante的刘海都润湿了不少，他这算是尿尿了吗，未经历过太多情事的Dante傻乎乎的想到，殊不知维吉尔再一次高潮而潮吹了。

尼禄的一只手从维吉尔的脖颈处挪开，模仿着记忆中的Dante快速拨弄着维吉尔的阴蒂，维吉尔只感到胯下一阵燥热的痛，潮吹断断续续地从半抽出的穴口溅射在Dante和床单上，舌头都藏不住在嘴内，干张着只能发出断续的呻吟，未来得及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴落出来。

尼禄还没来得及再次紧紧地扣住维吉尔，全身发软的年长者半个人倒在了Dante的怀里，他看起来累坏了，倚靠在温暖的怀抱内短暂的陷入了高潮带来的慵懒当中，眼泪与汗液混杂的发红面部无不在控诉着在场两个不明白手法青年男子的罪行，他们根本不懂分寸，维吉尔闷闷地想到。

Dante一时之间不知道该如何做，他第一次跟维吉尔——全裸且被完全操开的维吉尔如此近距离，下意识屏住呼吸盯着维吉尔微张的殷红唇舌，纯情的男孩还在思考是否应该和电视剧里的情侣一般深情地将亲吻印在上面，嘿，他还不知道亲吻的时候是否得将舌头伸到对方的嘴里呢。

维吉尔被尼禄再一次拉扯到怀里，幼稚的两个家伙，维吉尔在心里再一次咒骂道，要被这两个家伙折腾到抬不起一根手指，本来今日处理完魔界里的事物就让他感到难得的疲惫，即便如此，他还是明白如何羞耻地将未来得及并拢上的双腿。

可Dante却不给他任何机会，年纪小的人总是好奇，他撑开维吉尔几乎没有力气反抗的双腿，打量着维吉尔疲软的阴茎，蝴蝶型的雌穴与仿佛被空气撑开的穴口，还有被淫液沾湿的屁穴，Dante只感到一阵口干舌燥，尤其是尼禄像是夸耀战功一般将维吉尔的阴道口将两边扯开，手指与中指分别顶开两边宛若遮羞布的阴唇，除了半乳白的液体断断续续随着穴道的收缩流出口外，Dante似乎能从大张的口内看到深处的子宫。

“两个蠢货，愚蠢。”找到一丝力气的维吉尔也不会存着，一如既往嘴硬耍嘴皮上的功夫，“放开我，不然等会我就让你们两个都尝尝幻影剑的滋味。”

Dante没有说话，只是颤抖着手将裤链拉开放出自己被困已久的阴茎，他并不怀疑再继续压抑下去就要把自己的身体憋坏了，他多么想要半跪在床上将他的阴茎塞在维吉尔那得理不饶人的嘴里，看看日后年长的哥哥是否有比他更好的口交技巧，或者是，Dante伸出手试探性的摸了摸维吉尔被精液润湿到闪烁着淫糜色泽的阴唇，只听到维吉尔一声简短地闷哼声，——一种变相的警告。

尼禄同样对此言论没有发表任何意见，仍旧一手圈抱着维吉尔的肩膀，像一只饿坏了的奶狗蹭吃一样用鼻尖顶弄着维吉尔的耳根，细碎的发根搔的他痒痒的，仿佛有双无行的手抓弄着心尖的敏感一般，他低声蹭到维吉尔的耳边低低地恳求道，“父亲，其实我还没有射呢，我们继续好吗？”

事实上，他仍旧很介意，非常的介意将维吉尔与年轻的Dante进行分享，不知道是否是小时候缺乏母爱的关怀，尼禄他也不知道到底从何时开始他对维吉尔的提防与警备变成了病态的爱恋与欲望，现在冒出一个年龄比他还小的Dante，他觉得维吉尔十有八九会将心里的柔软留给过往的弟弟。

“我，我可以吗？”Dante小心翼翼地凑上前亲吻着维吉尔的眼睛，轻柔的仿佛蜻蜓停靠在蓬松的芦苇之上，捧住维吉尔发红的双颊想要得到一个许可，并不想去直视维吉尔背后那不满的神情，维吉尔没有做出任何反应，只是想要起身在床头柜里寻找前段时间但丁未抽完的香烟。

正当两个优质的家伙与维吉尔进行僵持的时候，突然听到未关好的门被“砰”的一声再次推开，两个心怀鬼胎的年轻人被吓得差点从床上滚下来，不约而同的扭头打量着又一个不速之客，

“呃……晚上好，我是不是打扰你们了？”门口的但丁笑的一脸轻佻，“是在开派对吗？怎么不邀请我？”

END？


End file.
